My Hawk
by okiedokie-lokie
Summary: My, my, my. Won't you read this? You're dear team of the petty Avengers are under my underlying grasp once again, but alas something is amiss. They've been singled out, and taken in control by my Tesseract. R&R
1. Hawkeye

"Clearly, my little Hawk, you have become blurred on what my vision for your wretched realm, Midgard is. Have you forgotten your master, my slave? I have showed you the unseen, given you knowledge of things beyond your world, and, yet, you have taken it for granted. Even me. Do you want me to leave, my archer, to let you be? Keep you in this chained confinement of underground? Or will you be the bird of prey as so you were named and hunt for me? Always saying the 'Yes sir' or 'Yes my lord', but do you truly mean it? Am I truly your god?

You have been very naughty, allowing the Widow that you love so much, change you back from what they say, 'mind control'. If I recall, it was her that said 'Love is for children.' I curse the Norns on her, without her, my slave, you would have terminated her forever. Then, slowly I would get to everyone on your team...

Maybe the Hulk will do me good in destroying this wretched realm..."

Muffled screams are heard close to where his _master_ was waiting.


	2. Captain America

"My Captain, what brings you here today?"

No reply.

"Surely there is a reason, no? You wanted to steal back your beloved monster. I understand. I really do. Just say the word and he shall be released, with no harm done to him or the city."

He doesn't believe the god. The god smiles and with a wave of his hand, ropes tie up the Captain, also covering his mouth.

"At least the Hawk had a plan. But he was 'knocked back into reality' as what you Midgardians say. He was indeed a fun toy to play with after all. And the Widow as well. Quite the pair I might add."

The Captain looks up at the glowing blue-greenish eyes with hatred and a tint of fear. He was sent here to gather his team back, not get lectured by the madman. After struggling, he feels weak and tired.

"Oh, don't try to escape. The ropes won't allow you, soldier. They move when I want them to move. This realm never earned much respect from anyone except Thor, of course. The oaf fell in love, then what? Protect Earth? Not this time." He walks to a table that had his glowing blue scepter and grabs it. He notions someone to come over.

"This is just a small gift for what I'm offering, Captain. You comply with my needs, you get what you want to know. All knowledge from after the war, from your dear friend James falling off the cliff, to your first love Peggy; it can show you everything."

His eyes went wide. How would the god know? He must fight back. He mumbles out a word of rejection before gasping loudly, or as much as the rope would let him.

Peggy, all dressed down in her army attire, walks from behind of the Trickster. Her soft lips curve into a smile, and before she can open her mouth, the god strikes at the soldier's heart to take what is his.

"You will now refer to me as Master, slave." Loki grinned as he loosened the ropes and watched the Captain of America stand tall, ropes falling off, his eyes shinning a brighter blue but with a dark void behind them.


	3. Tony Stark

"What is this, Reindeer Games?" Tony felt like he wasn't alone. JARVIS had unexpectedly shut down, and so did all power in the tower. He knew the Trickster was up to something. The light, faint blue of the arc reactor glowed in the dark room.

Something touched his reactor. He defensively took a step back. The staff followed his movements.

"My, my, you mortals never learn. I take your dreadful ogre and your loved Captain, and, you reward me with a sip of mead? I deserve more, you dull creature. Mr. Anthony Edward Stark, what do I deserve? Fortune? A palace? _Your _company? You do fuel the universal weapons, do you not?" Loki took a step into the faint light, courtesy of the arc reactor and the glowing staff.

Tony dared to raise his voice when he spoke. "Uh, not anymore. I'll buy you a cat instead. With, ya know, my salary. Courtesy of me. Just… Don't touch me," his chest rises and falls with every word, his voice rapid and static.

"Oh, poor child, I will _never _hurt you," the god lied. He smiled devilishly, and took his staff and pushed into the arc reactor. The crack echoed against the dull walls and Tony screamed in pain. His eyes changed instantly from dark brown to the brainwashed blue, the already faint light of the reactor glowing the same darkness.

"Now, my child, rise from the ashes that I have saved you from. Join your green monster, your precious Captain, and the predator Hawk."

"Yes, my _Lord_."


	4. The Hulk

The Hulk marched through the city on a lead from Fury. It was to find his friends. Banner was scared to let the "Other Guy" out into the city, but after much meditation and telling his alter ego that it was going to be fine, Bruce transformed and jumped out, breaking the glass of the window of Avengers Tower once again.

On his quest, he found a kitten. The kitten had dark fur and bright green eyes that shined against the sunlight. He growled at the kitten so it can get scared and move away from the green monster's path, but the feline never moved. Instead, the kitten walked ahead and all the monster could do was follow the cat to an abandoned warehouse.

"Why black cat bring Hulk here?" Hulk stated the obvious.

"Because the cat wants something from Hulk," the cat spoke. Well, Loki did, as he transformed back to his normal god-like attire.

The Hulk turned his head and roared. "PUNY GOD! Where are friends?"

"Ah, ah, ah," he moves his finger side to side, "Patience. You, wretched beast, will join your friends soon." He tightens his grip and out of nowhere, there are chains that grasp the Hulk's ankles.

The Hulk roars again, trying to lift his feet up from their imprisonment. "Why Puny God do this?"

"Ah, so the scientist speaks under the beast. Very well. I'm doing this out of revenge for the humiliation I went through when your team bested me in a battle, almost war."

And with that said, he magic's his staff out of thin air and taps the beast's heart.


End file.
